


more than this

by Kirishimbae



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, kiribaku - Fandom
Genre: Bakugou x Kirishima, Boy x boy, Completed, Flowers, M/M, My Hero Academia - Freeform, One Shot, Petals, bakugou, bakushima, boku no hero academia - Freeform, hanakai, kiribaku, kirishima - Freeform, kirishima x bakugou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirishimbae/pseuds/Kirishimbae
Summary: Bakugou experiences the hanahaki disease. He doesn't want it. Why would he want it. It could destroy his relationship with his bestfriend. And it is slowly eating away at the friendship and his body.





	more than this

**Author's Note:**

> hi so if you’re on Wattpad you’ve probably read this fic already since I go my the same username here and there. so if you wanna reread it go ahead but if you’re new then please enjoy this one shot! Also please feel free to follow me on Instagram (@kirshimbae) to get snippets of a new fic im working on kiribaku of course, a beauty and the beast au <3

Hanahaki Disease 

A disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. It ends when the beloved returns their feelings (romantic love only; strong friendship is not enough), or when the victim dies. It can be cured through surgical removal, but when the infection is removed, the victim's romantic feelings for their love also disappear.

-  
Originally, Bakugou had mistaken it for a nasty cough. The recent rainy weather would always leave Bakugou with a type of sickness, so that's what he anticipated. Given time he knew it would eventually go away. Although, unlike all the other occasions, there was something off with his cough. 

Bakugous cough came with a sudden throb in his chest followed by the pungent aroma of roses. The feeling made Bakugou reach for his chest. The sensation that the cough made wasn't normal. It felt like something inside Bakugou was trying to get out. 

As he still refused to believe it was more than a mere cough, Bakugou found himself hunched over the kitchen sink. The kitchen sink that he shared with Kirishima. At the sudden remembrance of his roommate a forceful cough left Bakugous mouth along with something else that landed in the sink. 

A red flower, an amaryllis with a cluster of funnel shaped petals. Bakugou felt his heart sink to his stomach, letting his anger almost get the better of him, he rushed to grab the flower away from the sink. 

At that point he was unable to neglect the situation he was in and snickered. 

But Bakugou wanted to keep neglecting. He didn't want to realize the cause of the flowering leaving his body. He didn't want to realize the person who had made him become like this. He didn't want to realize the affection he had would not be returned. 

In his palm he looked down at the crimson red flower. The color reminded him of Kirishima. 

Bakugou clicked his tongue in a response for his thought, never the less he didn't let the flower go. 

Everyone thought they made a good pair, him and Kirishima. As much as he hated admitted it, Bakugou knew it was true. For that reason, after they graduated from UA and went into hero work together as a team, they decided to live together. 

From then on, everyone knew the two for the admirable pair they had grown to be. They each had different tendencies, but that only helped to compliment their flaws while fighting. Everyone marveled at how compatible the two seemed. 

Letting out a breath Bakugou didn't realize he was holding in, he dwindled on what he should do. He knew Kirishima would be back with cough medicine for him even after relentless yelling at him to not go out in the rain. Kirishima only laughed and left anyway mentioning he didn't want to stand still knowing he can help Bakugou get better by buying medicine. Cough medicine wasn't going to help Bakugou. 

There was another sudden throb in his chest just like the last leaving him hunched over the sink waiting for another flower to leave his mouth. When nothing left his mouth Bakugou wiped the beads of sweat forming on his forehead with his palm. 

He realized he had squished the crimson flower in his palm from the sudden throb he had felt. There was an ache from somewhere in Bakugou body from seeing the flower in that form. As much as he was resenting it, it did heavily remind him of his roommate. 

Roommate. Just his roommate, nothing more. 

Repeatedly thinking of the words "roommate" in his head, Bakugou was able to take the flower and use his quirk on it in his palm. 

Knowing Kirishima, if Bakugou were to blurt out what happened to him, Kirishima would try anything to help Bakugou. Even dating him if it would help Bakugou. It was the type of person Kirishima was. It was the type of outcome Bakugou didn't want. He didn't want Kirishima to do anything for his sake like he's known to do for others, leaving himself last. 

With a small cough leaving Bakugous mouth, he tossed the remains of the flower in the trash and patiently waited for Kirishimas return. As he sat on the couch waiting for him Bakugou took out his phone and searched for the popular surgery to get rid of the disease. 

 

-

 

For the next couple of days without any hero work keeping the roommates busy, they were both stuck in their home together. Overall bad news for Bakugou who was trying to avoid Kirishima like his life depended on it.

Before the sun would even have a chance to shine down into Bakugous room, he would already be shaken awake from coughing fits. He would try his best to muffle the continuous coughs in order not to make his roommate more concerned than he already was. 

Bakugou hadn't and wasn't planning on confessing to Kirishima anytime soon. His only two remaining options were living with the pain in the ass diseases or going through with the surgery. Neither of them compelled to Bakugou rendering him powerless to stop the disease. Leaving him to accept his fate. 

While Bakugou struggled to hide the amount of petals leaving his mouth, Kirishima struggled to get a hold of Bakugou. Usually Kirishima would easily be able to initiate conversations with Bakugou, but in recent days Kirishima barley saw Bakugou. 

There was an unusual irritation in Bakugou every time that Kirishima tried to talk to him or even get him to simply watch a movie with him. It seemed that every time Kirishima was even able to make eye contact with Bakugou that he just went the other direction in order to avoid him. 

Simple words like "Goodmoring" seemed to struggle to leave Bakugous mouth for a reason unknown to Kirishima. There was something that Bakugou wasn't telling Kirishima and it made him feel dejected. 

The two of them had been through so much together as a pair. There wasn't possibly anything that they couldn't share with each other, it had always been that way. 

Kirishima was ready for answers. 

It happened while Bakugou was sitting on the coach with the television remote in his hand flipping through numerous channels. Kirishima had settled himself on the opposite side of the same couch watching Bakugou attentively. 

There was no sign of him moving which cheered Kirishima up heavily. 

The only thing off that Kirishima had noticed was that Bakugou seemed to chew on something suddenly and then stop. Kirishima chuckled to himself knowing he was just overthinking everything, gum exists. 

"Hey Bakabro can you shoot some gum?" Kirishima asked with a smile which only made Bakugou head turn with furrowed eyebrows and a quick shake of his head. 

Kirishimas smile dropped as Bakugou returned to flipping the channels. Kirishima watched as Bakugou fingers turned white from how hard he was clutching the television remote. 

Kirishima cleared his throat before talking. "Bakugou I don't really know whats happening but I've noticed a shift I think." Kirishima implies with a hand gesture as he said shift. 

Bakugou didn't budge. 

"Between us I mean. I feel like you're purposely avoiding me which has never happened before. I understand you're sick and all but this is kinda worrying me bro." 

There was a moment of silence except for the noise emitting from the television. From the lack of response Kirishima knew he was being ignored by Bakugou. Theres a small annoyance growing in Kirishima which lead to him standing up and walking a few feet closer to Bakugou who finally reacted.

"It feels like - like you're not with me anymore. Not physically of course because you're obviously right here but, I'm not sure I can explain it right. Its like you're out of my grasp now, I can't reach you." Kirishima fumbles over his words worriedly scratching his head with a small smile. 

"Don't concern yourself over things your not apart of." Is all Bakugou replies through gritted teeth. 

"How am I not apart of whatever is happening. You're clearly not paying attention to anything I said. You don't understand how I feel towards this." Kirishima retorts with slight anger in his tone. 

"You wouldn't understand how I feel about this either so go annoy someone else." Bakugou huffs placing his hand over his eyes in a way that his fingers touch his temples. It was his attempt to hide the expression of guilt he wore knowing that Kirishima wouldn't handle what he said well. 

His roommate knows his vocabulary towards him ranged around rude comments but when he calls him things Kirishima doesn't take it seriously. This time Kirishima did and the word annoy pangs into him. It made him feel like Bakugou didn't give a rats ass about him. About their friendship. 

"Just tell me whats wrong!" Kirishima yells at Bakugou grabbing his hand away from his face. The sudden action made Bakugou slap away Kirishimas hand, fear rising from Bakugou at the physical contact that was made for a mere second. Kirishima is able to see the sudden flash of fear filled in Bakugous eyes which makes him take a step back and mumble apologies.

Bakugos is unable to focus as a coughing fit takes over. He was already struggling to keep a mouthful of petals inside his mouth causing him to not respond to his roommate the way he would've wished to. 

Kirishima hurriedly races to the sink in order to grab Bakugou a glass of water to help him. While Kirishima is gone Bakugou doesn't hesitate to use his quirk in order to quickly destroy the petals he was producing. 

There was a metal taste in Bakugous mouth as he continued to cough, no petals came out, instead drops of blood came from him. He could feel his knees weaken from the pain the disease was causing and how much he was trying to restrain it. It was downright unhealthy.

"Bakugou let me help you." Kirishima stated in a soft tone as he got closer to Bakugou, a glass of water in his hand. He was unfamiliar with the state he was seeing his bestfriend in. He had heard his friends quirk and assumed it had been activated out of the coughing fit he was experiencing. 

While waves of anxiousness swept Bakugou, he was trying to suppress his panic in effort to not give away the disease he had.

In the moment of loss and panic, when Bakugou saw Kirishima get closer to him, he extended his arm and crackles of explosions erupted from his palms. 

"Back the fuck away. I don't need your help." 

Kirishimas heart dropped. He would have never guessed that one day Bakugou would threaten to use his quirk on him. At a loss of words, Kirishima placed the cup of water on the floor and brushed past Bakugou. 

The last thing Bakugou heard while he clutched onto the couch was the front door closing indicating that Kirishima had left. 

As Bakugou tried to recover by himself he sat on the floor leaning on the couch. Flashes of anger took over as he abruptly got up and kicked over the couch, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It wasn't well known but Bakugou was one to cry when he was heavily pissed. He continued to kick and knock things over all around him until he laid sitting on the floor surrounded by a mess, alone, hugging his knees cursing at himself. 

He had hurt the person he loved. 

 

-

 

Bakugou had enough time to clean up his mess because Kirishima never came back home that day. He had never left home like that so Bakugou simply thought he would come home late in time for him to sleep. Those thoughts were pushed aside when Bakugous watch marked 1AM and there was still no sign of Kirishima. 

Bakugou was sitting near the front door of the shared home complex next to a bunch of Kirishimas shoes. He watched his watch tick for the time that passed. Earlier Bakugou had tried calling Kirishima more than several times which only lead him to his voice mail. 

After coughing momentarily Bakugou leaned his head on the wall and slipped his phone out. He had already called Kirishima more than enough times. But there was no harm in calling one more time. Pressing Kirishimas contact Bakugou placed his phone on his ear and waited for the call to go through. When the sound of Kirishimas voicemail came through Bakugou let out a loud groan.

Without a second thought Bakugou decided to message Kirishima. 

Me 

i can't sleep because ur not home 

fuck, okay, i want to talk about what happened 

Bakugou ran his hand through his hair as soon as the messages showed they had been delivered. His heart was pounding in his chest knowing that Kirishima had a chance of finding out what exactly was happening with Bakugou. And to be frank, that scared the shit out of Bakugou. 

Bakugous phone lit up with a notification. 

Eijiro 

r u going to blast my face off if I try to help whatevers going on with you 

 

Bakugou winced at his reply. He didn't mean for it to happen. 

 

Me

i wont 

Eijiro 

im in ur car rn, come find me blasty 

With that, Bakugou slammed the door shut and raced to his car. 

-

 

There was a silence when Bakugou entered the car. Kirishima was in the drivers seat fiddling with Bakugous key in his hands as Bakugou fought back the urge to cough by swallowing his spit on the opposite side of Kirishima. 

"An explanation Katsuki." Kirishima said in a stark tone as he continued to fiddle with the keys. 

Nausea hits Bakugou like a truck, clawing at his throat. He felt Kirishimas eyes on him now as he tried to force what was coming up back down. 

It was inevitable. 

Bakugou hunched over violently coughing into his hands as he hears Kirishima opening the drivers door to rush to Bakugous side. Kirishima opens Bakugous door thinking that he might puke at any second and waits for the outcome. 

Bakugous mind is full of static as he feels petals in his hands. He glances at a concerned Kirishima who quickly changes his face into a faint smile. 

Reassurance that he's by his side.

Without hesitation Bakugou shows the petals to Kirishima. The moment Kirishima eyes landed on the petals they turned straight back to Bakugou, a glint of something had flashed in Kirishima eyes that was unknown to Bakugou. 

"How long." Kirishima replies instantly. An unknown tone in his voice. Very unknown. 

"A shitty two weeks." 

"Ah." Is all Kirishima replies. His eyes are stuck gazing the petals in Bakugous hands. This meant that Bakugou had feelings for someone Kirishima thought. It was a thought that he didn't want to keep. He wasn't exactly sure why. 

"Can I hold one?" Kirishima asked. 

"Knock yourself out." Bakugou replied as Kirishima was already reaching out to grab a petal. As Kirishima seemed to be inspecting the petal the facial expression that he wore made Bakugous eyebrows raise. 

Kirishima was frowning. 

"Doesn't it hurt?" Kirishima asked putting the petal back in Bakugous hands. 

"Tolerable." 

Kirishima wasn't familiar with the sensation that Bakugou felt but he had read about it before in articles online. Articles that were often about people with the disease dying because they didn't receive affection back. By watching Bakugou earlier he couldn't imagine the pain that came with the disease. 

"They're hurting you Bakugou. Isn't that enough for you to stop having feelings for them?" Kirishima bites his tongue in a belated gesture of regret. 

Theres a confused look on Bakugou. 

"S-Sorry Sorry! I'm not that familiar with this stuff so I can't really be blabbering right." Kirishima says quickly. 

"Everythings just really complicated. It's not a lovely feeling but I don't think I'd trade it." Bakugou simply said. The words that left Bakugous mouth surprised Kirishima. In a bad way. 

"You're a moron." Kirishima laughed feeling something inside him switch. He definitely didn't enjoy knowing Bakugou had feelings for someone.

\- 

Bakugous and Kirishimas rooms were side by side separated by thin white walls. During the nights when Bakugou would get his coughing attacks Kirishima would always be able to hear it. It wasn't upsetting to be woken up early in the morning, it was upsetting that he didn't know who was making his Bakugou hurt. 

It was probably more upsetting finding one of Bakugous petals right outside of his door. Kirishima stared at it for a brief second before taking it and throwing it away. 

With Kirishima finding out about Bakugous disease it did strike trouble in the hero business. It would be risky if Bakugou suddenly was caught off guard in the middle of a fight with a villain throwing up flowers. Kirishima had suggested the idea to keep Bakugou out of work for a bit in the first place to their superiors because there was no way Bakugou would stop fighting just based off Kirishimas word. To both of their surprise, the idea gained support and lead to Bakugou being laid off for the moment. Therefore, Bakugou was signed off until further notice letting Kirishima handle tasks alone. 

And the first task was not handled the way Kirishima had thought it would. 

"I'm not fucking disabled I can still beat the shit out of villains." Bakugou yells from the bathroom loud enough for Kirishima to hear from his own room.  
Kirishima was mildly unsure whether Bakugou was mad at the fact that he couldn't fight or the fact that he got injured on his first fight alone. 

"You said you would bring me arm wraps, you yelling at me was never discussed!" Kirishima yelled back. He was sitting on the floor waiting for Bakugou to help patch him up. Kirishima grazed his finger over the rather large gash he had on his arm as a result from trying to save someone. He wasn't able to harden his arm or else he would've injured the person he was trying to carry, he felt relieved in the end knowing the person was safe from harm. 

"And tell me again why the fuck you came home without your arm being treated correctly." Bakugou said pushing Kirishimas door open and walking towards him. 

"Hear me out bro. It didn't look that bad in the aftermath so I took the time to wrap it myself but I'm not necessarily the best and it kinda came undone," 

"Bullshit there should have been medics assisting people including the heros." Bakugou interrupts. 

Of course Bakugou was right and he knew it. Both of them knew it. It would be criminal for someone to ignore a heros injury once everything had dialed down. Somewhat caught in his lie, Kirishima hissed as Bakugou spent no time rubbing alcohol into his gash. 

"Shouldn't it have hurt more at the scene, enough for you to seek medical attention right after." Bakugou said checking for Kirishimas responses when he would do anything that would cause Kirishima to flinch from his touch. 

As Kirishima watched Bakugou attentively treat him it made him happy. It showed that Bakugou did care. Or maybe it was just because they were friends. 

"I'm in one piece and that should be enough for the both of us. You're a real sweetheart for doing this for me though. Why doesn't this Bakugou come out when I ask for fried chicken." Kirishima jokes a wide smile spreading across his face. 

"Sweetheart?" Fuck you." Bakugou sneers. Kirishima laughs again taking in the moment that the two were sharing. It had been a while since Kirishima felt this laid back with Bakugou. 

"A big sweetheart." Kirishima says and carefully reaches out to brush his hand against Bakugous face, thumb going over his cheek. 

Bakugou mumbles curse words and moves out of Kirishima reach. Bakugou could feel his face redden. 

"Back to your bullshit though. You can't actually have hair for brains so why the hell did you leave without help first?" 

A sigh leaves Kirishimas mouth, "Fine fine. I was worried okay. Worried about you," 

"Why?"

"Like what if you choked on petals, if you starting coughing up a bunch of blood, if you died." Kirishima said ending his final words softly. After knowings Bakugou had Hanakai Kirishima took it himself to research the subject throughly the following day without his roommate finding out. 

There was no positive outcome of researching the topic. It only left Kirishima endlessly paranoid knowing how much damage it could cause to Bakugou internally from everything he read on the internet. 

"Calm the fuck down," Bakugou retorts. 

"I'm not gonna let some shitty flowers kill me." Bakugou mutters cleaning the gash and finally starts the process of wrapping Kirishimas arm. 

A small part of Bakugou thought he would actually die from the disease, he was just scared to put more thought into it. 

Kirishima swallows moisture in his throat and blurts, "Imagine yourself in my shoes Bakugou! Its normal for me to be worried about this. The disease doesn't even seem to have dailed down so of course I'm worried!" 

"I can take care of myself, worry about yourself for once and stop yelling so I can finish this for fucks sake." 

A silence spreads through out the room and Bakugou is able to finish wrapping up Kirishimas arm. As soon as Bakugou finishes he sits up and quickly gets up to leave but Kirishima reaches for his hand to stop him. 

"Katsuki." Before Kirishimas hand has time to make contact with Bakugous, his hand is already being yanked back. Bakugou turns with both arms by his side, away from Kirishima. 

"Who is it." Kirishima asks. 

Silence comes across the room again but this time its different. Uneasy. Kirishima doesn't like it. 

Bakugou looks at Kirishima up and down before turning on his heels and leaving. He stops at the frame of the door for a spilt second, with gave Kirishima false hope that he would turn around tell him but instead he just leaves. 

—

 

"I'm getting the surgery."

Kirishima nearly spits his drink directly at Bakugou who continues to eat breakfast as if he what he just announced wouldn't affect him at all. Silent in his seat, Kirishimas face fell, his eyes and mouth frozen in shock. 

Bakugou felt like he was dying. 

If he was being honest, the flowers were very admirable, but it wasn't comparable to the sanity he was losing hunched over anything he could wheeze into. It was made into routine for him to swallow certain pills, take certain drinks to help. His hero work was being put on hold for to long. 

The dream he had finally achieved. Becoming one of the greatest heros, all could be shot down because of disease. 

"You're being reckless."  

Bakugous shoulders were slumped as he kept eating. He hadn't stopped training because he was out of hero work and decided to overwork himself at home as compensation. The food he ate had lessened, a bad mixture with overwork. 

"I already made up my mind." 

Kirishima nails dug into his palm. 

"You'll regret it." 

The medications Bakugou was taking were taking a heavier toll on him than expected, fatigue engraved on his face. Minutes after the pills slid down his throat he could feel his focus diminish. Everything momentarily felt gone. To just later reck him again and let the cycle continue. 

"I'm supposed to get a call later to confirm the surgery." 

Every muscle in Kirishima felt tight.

"You can find another solution."

It wasn't a difficult process. There had been a major rise in surgery toward those with Hanakai leading to more efficient surgery. He needed to get rid of the flowers clogging into his chest. It was the only solution left. 

"For fuck sake I thought you'd be happy knowing this." 

"Why would I be happy about this?" 

"You're a moron Bakugou, stop having feelings for them Bakugou, doesn't that ring a bell?" Bakugou taunts at Kirishima who only stares right back at him.

Bakugou had noticed Kirishima act more delicately when he was around him. There was no more playful punches, adding something into his food, or even practical scares. It was like Kirishima didn't dare do anything that could cause harm to Bakugou. He was becoming a ticking time bomb with death inching closer.

A sigh came out of Bakugou as he watched Kirishima. He didn't say anything more and neither did Kirishima. The look in Kirishimas eyes spoke clearly louder than words. Bakugou motioned for Kirishima to come closer to him which Kirishima quickly shook his head in rejection. 

Kirishima was pale. 

Bakugou reluctantly got up and grabbed Kirishima by his arm dragging him to the nearby couch. He was able to sit a silent Kirishima on the couch as he sat next to him watching his usually smiley face be replaced by a thin line. 

To grab Kirishimas attention Bakugou gently tilted his chin to the side just enough to make eye contact. 

"It hurts." 

Kirishima froze. It was the first time Bakugou openly admitted to the Hanakai hurting. It gave Bakugou enough time to lift up his shirt to show tiny pricks poking up through his skin where his lungs were located. Thorns. 

Kirishima placed his hand over Bakugous stomach and traced his hand over the bumps on his skin. Tears weld in his eyes from the sight. He wished that by just touching Bakugou he would be able to rip away the disease from him. 

"I want to help but I can't. Maybe someone has a quirk and they can help. Nobody has to know either. I can try to pay them for help. I'll get the money myself. It won't be illegal." Kirishima mindlessly rambled. 

"You can help me." Bakugou spoke hesitantly. His hand reaching over to lay on top of Kirishimas. 

There was no sign of hesitation on Kirishima side as he leaned in towards Bakugous lips. In an instant Kirishimas lips had found Bakugous, who subconsciously raised his hand to tangle it into Bakugous hair to pull him closer. It was slow and soft, a comforting form for the two, what they both needed. Kirishima is able to smell the scent of flowers making an appearance in the middle of their kiss but he doesn't care. 

Once the two separate leaving just their foreheads touching Kirishima asks, "You know just to clarify you like me right? Because I might have just gotten the wrong message because we had a moment just then and that would be pretty awkward." 

Bakugou lets a chuckles escape him and plants a kiss on Kirishima mouth. 

"I don't want to say it out loud so thats you're clarification." 

"Bakugou thats not fair what if I had something on my lips and you were just being super nice and now I'll need to go cry if I took things the wrong way!" Kirishima jokingly complained intertwining his fingers with Bakugous. 

"No surgery okay? I like you." 

"No surgery." 

Bakugou didn't need to fall out of love. 

Flowers that once were thought of as terrible and heartbreaking crimson flowers turned into something not so terrible or heartbreaking.

Fin


End file.
